


My Old Enemy

by ladymacbeth77



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la 1x12. Una luce diversa sul rapporto di odio tra Matthew Keller e Neal Caffrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



Quando Neal lo vide fermo su quella tavola di legno, attaccò il telefono senza pensarci due volte, col cuore che gli batteva forte in petto. Paura, rabbia... mille emozioni si agitavano dentro di lui, ma fu soprattutto il peso dei ricordi a fargli aprire quel cancello, malgrado il cartello di divieto che faceva bella mostra di sé.  
Keller sorrise mentre spegneva la sigaretta e si metteva in piedi, osservandolo con attenzione mentre si avvicinava, e quegli occhi scuri fissi su di lui fecero accapponare la pelle di Caffrey.  
“Sei tornato” mormorò il truffatore, restano a distanza di sicurezza.  
“Sentito la mia mancanza, baby?” chiese Matthew ridacchiando, col solito tono ironico che non lo abbandonava mai.  
“No, assolutamente” rispose Neal, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Un altro silenzio, ancora più pesante, mentre i due vecchi nemici si studiavano cercando di capire quanto l'altro fosse cambiato in tutto quel tempo.  
“So che lavori per i federali, adesso” disse Keller, rompendo il silenzio. “Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile.”  
“Tu invece continui ad uccidere la gente e ad usare le pistole” constatò Caffrey, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. “Sei sempre lo stesso.”  
Matthew fece spallucce. “Sono così, prendere o lasciare. E tu hai lasciato.”  
La voce dell'uomo grondava di risentimento, segno che la vecchia ferita non si era mai rimarginata. Neal chinò il capo, sentendosi un po' in colpa, ma anche lui aveva le sue regole e Matthew non era pronto a rispettarle. “Cosa vuoi?” chiese, tentando di spostare l'argomento su altri discorsi.  
Doveva immaginare però che Keller non avrebbe mollato la presa. “Volevo vederti, sapere come stavi dopo quegli anni di carcere... e vedere come andavano le cose tra te e quel tale... Peter Burke, vero?”  
Le sopracciglia di Neal scattarono verso l'alto a quelle parole mentre la bocca si apriva per lo stupore. “Cosa... cosa intendi dire?” chiese balbettando leggermente.  
Matthew ridacchiò facendo alcuni passi sulla tavola per avvicinarsi a Neal. “Andiamo... vorresti dirmi che non c'è stato niente tra noi? Eppure mi sembrava che ti piacesse intrattenere un certo tipo di relazione con i tuoi nemici.”  
Il truffatore arrossì violentemente a quelle parole e scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo a terra. “No, lui è sposato...” sussurrò come se fosse una giustificazione valida.  
Keller scoppiò a ridere, ormai era di fronte a Neal e poteva notare con chiarezza quanto l'uomo avesse conservato ogni grammo della sua sublime bellezza. “Certo... e tu hai un codice morale, vero Neal?” chiese, posando le dita sulla sua guancia per una breve carezza. “O forse, chissà... forse non mi hai mai dimenticato. In fondo ci siamo sempre fatti la guerra, ma quando si trattava di altro... nessuno ti ha mai fatto godere come me, no?”  
Senza attendere una risposta, Matthew si allontanò da lui e si avviò lungo la sua strada con passo lento e rilassato. Conosceva Caffrey, forse più di quanto l'altro conoscesse lui. E infatti non trascorsero che pochi minuti prima di sentire i passi delle scarpe firmate seguirlo a breve distanza in quel vicolo buio.  
Keller si prese il suo tempo, osservando i dintorni con sguardo attento, prima di individuare il posto giusto. All'improvviso girò bruscamente ed entrò nell'androne di un palazzo, il cui portone era rimasto aperto; rimase lì nell'ombra ad aspettare, sentendo i passi farsi sempre più vicini. Li udì rallentare fino a fermarsi del tutto; trattenne il respiro temendo che Neal avesse cambiato idea, ma dopo pochi secondi ripresero a risuonare sull'asfalto prima di salire sui quei pochi gradini. La luna illuminò la mano bianca di Caffrey e Matthew fu veloce ad afferrarla, tirandoselo contro. Il grido di Neal fu catturato dalle labbra dell'altro che voraci si posarono sulle sue, penetrandole con la lingua.  
Caffrey sentì la testa girare mentre tante emozioni discordanti lo sconvolgevano nel profondo; rispose al bacio, incapace di fare altro, anche di bloccare le mani del suo peggior nemico che si avventavano sui suoi pantaloni, strattonando la cintura quasi volesse romperla.  
“Lascia... faccio io...” ansimò Neal quando Keller gli concesse un po' di respiro. “E' un Devore...”  
Ma l'altro rispose con una breve risatina mentre strappava la cerniera senza molti complimenti. “Ora è un Devore usato” mormorò, facendo voltare Neal senza molte cerimonie.  
Matthew non era mai stato un tipo melenso o romantico, Caffrey lo ricordava molto bene. E a lui andava bene così, visto che entrambi avevano cercato nella loro relazione sessuale un terreno comune su cui per una volta non doveva scontrarsi. Le mani di Keller sfilarono il cappotto dell'uomo e lo gettarono a terra, per poi schiacciare Neal contro il portone del palazzo. Caffrey sentì contro la guancia la consistenza dura e fredda del legno, mentre l'altro gli calava i pantaloni e i boxer fino a terra, e tentò di concentrarsi su essa per non pensare al dolore che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivato, dato che Matthew non aveva mai perso molto tempo a prepararlo. Per questo il suo primo gemito fu di sorpresa: due dita inumidite dalla saliva stavano accarezzando la sua apertura con delicatezza, prima di farsi strada in lui.  
“Matt...” sussurrò Neal, cominciando a muoversi per andargli incontro. “Cosa...”  
“Voglio che mi supplichi” mormorò Keller nel suo orecchio, leccandone il contorno per poi prendere in bocca il lobo e succhiarlo. “Dimmi che lo vuoi...”  
Caffrey gemette di nuovo, appoggiando la fronte al portone. “Lo sai...”  
“No, dimmelo... dimmelo o ti lascio andare...”  
“Io non supplico nessuno, Matthew... oh...” Quelle dita stavano facendo il loro lavoro con particolare attenzione ed erano ormai arrivate al loro scopo; Keller accarezzò quel punto dentro Neal e rimase in attesa mentre il truffatore ansimava.  
“Dimmelo...”  
“Ti prego...”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti prego...”  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi.”  
“Ti prego...”  
“Dillo, Neal!” esclamò Keller, portando l'altra mano ad accarezzare i testicoli duri del truffatore che esplose in un urlo.  
“SCOPAMI!”  
Matthew scoppiò a ridere, ammirando il rossore che imperlava le guance sudate del compagno. “Ci voleva così tanto? Come desideri” disse, togliendo le dita e sistemandosi dietro di lui.  
Neal strinse i denti e mugolò di dolore quando il sesso di Keller lo penetrò, ma non lasciò che un gemito uscisse dalle sue labbra. Attese che il suo corpo si abituasse a quelle spinte forti e decise, a quell'erezione dura e calda che lo apriva in due, e quando il piacere si insinuò in lui, lasciò andare i gemiti e i sospiri, ricambiando quei movimenti come meglio poteva. Ma Matthew non si era mai fatto problemi a scoparlo come un animale, affondando dentro di lui con un ritmo via via sempre più intenso, con le mani ben strette sui suoi fianchi. Neal si trovò a rimbalzare contro il portone che cigolava in maniera sinistra a quei movimenti, mentre tentava di masturbarsi per dare un po' di sollievo al suo sesso.  
“Lascia fare a me...” lo fermò Keller, chinandosi in avanti per aderire a lui. Gli leccò il collo e fece scivolare la sua mano tra le gambe aperte di Caffrey, accarezzando la sua erezione tesa.   
Neal chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a tremare, sentendo l'orgasmo salire dentro di lui ad una velocità impressionante. Si trattenne il più possibile, sapeva fin troppo bene che Keller se ne sarebbe andato non appena tutto fosse finito, ma alla fine dovette cedere al piacere e venne con la mano del suo amante stretta intorno al suo sesso.  
Keller guardò il suo orgasmo, la sua faccia distorta dal piacere, e solo quando Neal si fu liberato del tutto, venne dentro di lui, tenendoselo stretto a sé.  
Caffrey rimase fermo mentre Matthew usciva da lui e si allontanava leggermente e non si voltò a guardarlo, per paura di vederlo sparire. Non si aspettava però che l'uomo si chinasse e gli baciasse una natica, né che subito dopo gli desse un morso così forte da farlo urlare.  
“Cazzo!” esclamò, portandosi una mano alla ferita, intanto che Keller si rialzava ridacchiando.  
“Bene, ora sei marchiato. Così quando il tuo bell'agente deciderà di passare all'azione, saprà che sei proprietà privata” mormorò sornione, prima di allontanarsi, fischiettando nel buio della notte.


End file.
